Any Lengths
by lunaschild
Summary: Penelo gains a small amount of insight after doing the dishes, again.


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

* * *

Basch watched curiously as the young blonde girl gathered the various plates, cups, and silverware in the cooking pot and made her way down the hill. His eyes searched their small camp and could spot neither Fran nor her highness. He glanced over to where both Vaan and Balthier stood and sighed. The two were arguing yet again.

Basch stood and shook his head at the two. He made the short trek down the hill to the narrow stream where the twin braided girl now knelt. He watched silently as she began to place the pot in the water and scrub. He smiled to himself as he heard her begin to hum.

"What are you doing?" He asked in his gruff tone with an amused look on his face.

Penelo let go of the pot and jumped at the sound of his voice as her head snapped around to face him. She grabbed at the pot that had started to roll away and muttered.

"You really need to make some noise you know." She pouted and turned back to scrubbing.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." Basch said with a grin on his face as he walked down to her side.

"We both know this will never get done if I don't do it." Penelo sighed and then smiled at him. "Besides I really don't mind."

"But it is not your turn." He reminded her and knelt down then grabbed a cloth from his pocket and began cleaning the silverware.

"It's not yours either." She chided in return as she continued her work.

"I could go and remind her highness that it is her turn." Basch offered.

"That won't work." Penelo rolled her eyes.

"Oh?" He asked amused.

"Both Vaan and Balthier offered to do them for her." She explained with another roll of her eyes.

"Ah, that explains the arguing." He said as he set the fork he had cleaned down and grabbed a spoon.

"Why do they always do that?" She sighed as she picked up the clean fork and placed it in the now clean pot and grabbed a plate.

"Argue?" Basch asked as he puzzled his features.

"No, insist on doing everything for Ashe. I really don't think she likes it and I know I wouldn't." Penelo said as she furrowed her brow.

"Some men feel the need to exhibit themselves." Basch explained with a smirk.

"Exhibit themselves?" Penelo asked doubtfully as she cocked her head at him.

"To prove that they are worthy of her favor, they will go to most any lengths." He grinned at her and grabbed another spoon.

"That's stupid." She scoffed.

"Perhaps," he agreed and chuckled.

They finished the rest of the dishes in silence and Basch offered to carry the clean pot filled with now clean dishes back up to camp. Penelo followed closely behind as they made their way up the small hill. When the two arrived back at camp, Ashe greeted them.

"What were you two doing?" Ashe asked as she eyed the pot in Basch's arms.

"Dishes," explained Penelo happily.

"But Balthier and Vaan offered to do them and…" Ashe started in a confused tone and then sighed as she caught eye of the argument that both the sky-pirate and orphan were still in the middle of.

"It's alright, I don't mind and Basch helped." Penelo offered smiling.

"Thank you both." Ashe said as she smiled in return then made her way back into the open tent flap.

Basch set the pot down by the fire and sat down. Penelo made her way over to his side and settled herself next to him and yawned.

"You should retire soon to be awake for your watch." Basch said as he glanced at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with the dishes." Penelo smiled at him as she threw an arm around him to give him a quick hug.

"It was no trouble and seeming how tomorrow it is your turn, I could assist you again if you wish." He smiled at her again watching her stand.

"I think I'd like that, thanks!" She beamed at him then turned towards the tent.

With her hand on the flap, Penelo stopped and turned back towards the blonde man sitting by the fireside. She tilted her head and studied him curiously in the fading light as a slow smile crept to her lips.

"Hey Basch?" Penelo called out.

"Yes Penelo?" He asked looking up at her.

"Does helping count as an 'any lengths'?" She grinned at him.

She could just make out the smirk that held on his face as he began to chuckle.

"Goodnight Penelo." He called to her and shook his head and grinned.

"Night," she singsonged happily back to him and then disappeared into the tent.


End file.
